defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Damnatzio Dethrohan
Discription Details Height: 189 cm (6.2 feet). Eyes: Dark blue. Hair: Dark brown hair. The hairstyle depends on the occation. Clothing: Different depending on the occation. Speech: Sounds very noble. Prejudice: Fanatics, Faithfull, Blades. Background Damnatzio was born in Stormwind but was sent away before his first birthday because his father saw it safer than staying in the kingdom which back then was in war. He was sent to an old lady at Stormglen Village in Gilneas to be raised without knowing of his bloodline. As he grew older he quickly had to learn how to defend himself due to the feral worgens roaming the woods around the village. He learned how to hunt and survive. At one point he joined the rebellion within the city of Gilneas to fight for the peoples freedom, yet very unaware of their real situation. Due to this rebellion he had to kill his first man at the age of fifteen. As the situation in the land of Gilneas grew more threatening he took his rifle, some food and a boat and left to find his family. The old lady which he had been raised by had eventually told him about the templar, his father who had left him there so many years ago. Searching For His Father. Damnatzio managed to get to South shore in the lands of Hillsbrad and joined up with a ship which was leaving for Stormwind. As he stepped onto the harbour of Stormwind he was amazed. He had never seen such a glowing and peacefull city. It was a kingdom of light and luxury, a city that was glowing with peace and glory. The scent of the salty ocean and the brightly glowing sun that made the white marble look like snow. What he was experiencing was overwhelming. He quickly began his quest, to find his mother and father but all he had was a name, Rohim Dethrohan. The reactions he received was not the ones he had expected. The image he had of his father, the loved templar who fought for this city, did not appeared to be shared by the world. After weeks of searching he found a man said to be the leader of an order named The Crimson Flame. As they began speaking the man said that he knew his father, but he was as far away from a templar as he could think. The man told him that the Rohim Dethrohan they knew of had been killed over and over and still walked these lands. Damnatzio was in chock and off track. He didnt know where to go and how to feel. He had traveled across the Eastern Kingdoms only to find his quest backstabbing him. The only thing he could do at the time was to get a job and a place to live. He signed up for a job at the post office and was trained to become a gryphon riding postman for some time. He also did some hunting jobs in the woods of Elwynn for a coin whenever he could. He found himself with a girl a few months later. A young, beautiful lady of a wealthy kin named Shary Smith. It was a foolish young fling but it helped him get back on track with his life. They were a very beautiful sight together with their youth and love shining around them as an unbreakable aura. One day as they walked across the Cathedral square a tall worgen bumped into Shary, making her fall into the mud. Damnatzio and the tall worgen went into a fierce argument which soon led to a battle after the worgen had brought forth a dagger. Damnatzio left the battle wounded. His shoulder ripped open from the worgens claws and the dagger had cut his lower arm open. The worgen left without any visable wounds, only a sore nose and blue-eye. Damnatzio felt dishonored and unworthy of his woman, even though she tried to keep his mood up while tending to his wounds. He couldnt take the humiliation that he and his love had been victim of. He loaded his rifle and went out towards the Cathedral Square with one thing in mind, revenge. It was a foolish and immature way of thinking, but Damnatzios world was still very small and he had experienced little but black and white battles. He approached the square and found a big and loud crowd that was discussing something very frequently. As he steppd through the crowd to see what the chaos was all about. What he saw was not what he had expected. The worgen he had fought only half an hour ago was now dead. No blood, just a big dead worgen with an empty gaze. The man who first had told him about his father stood in a distance and gave him an approving nod. Had it been his father? The fear was overwhelming. How could one man kill the giant beast without even leaving any wounds? Damnatzio was a mental wreck for the following weeks. He was afraid the man that might be his father would do the same thing to him. He went from bar to bar, searching comfort in the liquids since the love didnt seem enough. After some time he bumped into an odd man which gaze was shadowed by a hat. The man offered him a job which required him to leave his life behind. He was told that he would turn into another man, but a man able to defend himself if he choose to join them. Damnatzio understood that he had to do this becouse if the man would come for him, he had to be the one who would live to tell the tale. As they were to depart, the hatted man told him that he must bring his love and sacrifice her. Not until then could he begin his training. This was a raw and corrupt choice but Damnatzio told himself that if he could become skilled enough to slay his father the kingdom would be much safer. One horrible sacrifice for the life of so many. Ravenholdt Sanctuary. They rode to a hidden mansion far up in the mountians of Hillsbrad. A few moment after their arrival his love, Shary, was sent to the basement of the chamber and brutally murdered. Damnatzio was forced to watch as his love was covered with the corrosive blood of a felhound. He could not believe what he had done, he could never imagine that this was what he had agreed with. The hatted man was a monster. With hate he began his training. He was not alone amongst the trainees but he was clearly the worst. But the rage gave him its toll and he managed to break two of the other trainees after some weeks. The hatted man which he had been thoroughly introduced to was known as Vulture, The Grand Master of the Ravenholdt Sanctuary. Vulture found interest in the young boy who was running mad of anger. He began training him personally, training him how to fight, how to live, and how to think. He was honed into thinking he was nothing but a tool, a weapon to kill whatever the beloved Sactuary needed dead. The years passed. Damnatzio was trained and rewarded for his work. Yet at that point he was not Damnatzio, he was Sanctuarian Hollow, one of the higher ranked within the clan. He had began training the new trainees in the sanctuarys ways and he together with another young woman who was given the name Fawne were Vultures two personal apprentices. His life was looking quite good but he was far from satisfied. He still had to kill his father, but was he good enough? He took his concerns to his master but Vulture threw it away saying that his father was a weak man using only simple tricks. Vulture once again forced the thoughts out of Damnatzios mind and gave him a new target to kill. He accepted the assignment and rode to Stormwind, unaware of what he was about to face. Finding His Blood. Damnatzio rode back to Stormwind, ready to get to work. It was a simple routine mission. He was to get information about his target, lure him to an empty alley and cut his throat. The thought of his father was constantly nagging him, making it hard for him to concentrate. He sat down in the bar in the old districts, Pig 'n Whistle, and ordered a glass of mead which he as usual didnt take a single sip of since he was working. He gazed upon the people, plenty of them drinking their lives away and some of them there with minor company. He heard the name of his target being spoken a few tables ahead of him and found a rather beardy man responding. The man looked tired, torn and rather innocent. His gaze had been infected by a deep sorrow. 'Sorrow', an emotion Damnatzio was yet to experience since all he had felt since Shary's death was hatred,fear and anger. He waited in the bar until the man was about to leave and walked just a few meters behind him as they entered the smokefilled and damp streets. He walked up to him and gave the man and made an riddle-like offer for some drugs. Of course Damnatzio did not possess any drugs else than a small potion of sleeping poison but how could the broken man know? He'd probably do anything to get rid of some of the sorrow that haunted his soul. The man was supricingly easy to convince and they soon walked to a small and empty alley that led to the end of the canals; Damnatzio was ready to grab his hilt and finish his job at any time. The man walked up to the edge of the canal and gazed out over the water. He stood in silence so eventually Damnatzio broke the silence with and attempt to contiue the show. "So let's finis-.." Was all he could say before the man interupted him. "Do it." He said. Damnatzio was not sure what the man ment and asked "Do what?". He could hear that the man was crying as he spoke. "Take my life" the man said. It was obvious that he had known that someone was coming for him, but what had he done? Damnatzio unsheathed his blade slowly and took a few steps towards the man before asking "How did you know?". The man snorted slightly and answered as if it was so absolutely obvious. "It's the price we pay when we no longer wish to be his toys". Damnatzio narrowed his eyes, what did he mean? "Who? Who's toys?". The man spoke with a shaky voice and seemed to struggle with his inner demons before being able to utter the word "Vulture.. Whitecastle". The words struck Damnatzio right in the chest. Had he been sent to kill a former member of the Sanctuary? "Do it, else you're be in line, kid". The man spread his arms, forming his body into a cross. Damnatzio could see the tattoos and hundreds of scars covering his arms and saw nothing in long and well earned experience in the man before him. "Do it!" The man said with a loud tone, knowing this would threaten their location, forcing Damnatzio to make a descition. Damnatzio made a leap forward and piercied the spine of the man. The katana that they used within the sanctuary was perfect for piercing strikes like these so imapled the man completely. The man's body has completely tense and slightly shaking. He leaned his head back and said while breathing out "At last my love..". Damnatzio swiftly pulled out the blade and watched the man fall to his knees. He coughed some blood onto the ground and grabbed the edge of the canal. He spoke one last line with his bloodshoked mouth before pulling himself into the canals "Leave while you can kid..". Damnatzio watched the man fall over edge and was quite unsure what to think. Suddenly he heard a noice from behind a few piled up boxes nearby. He narrowed his gaze and walked towards the boxes. "Come out and your death will be swift.." he said. Nothing happened and his patient grew thinner. "That was a terrible mistake.. Now it wont be that swift". He kicked the top box so that it fell onto whatever was hiding and all he heard was the wail of a kid. He frowned, then sighing while lowering his blade. "Come out kid" he called to the hidden. A young man in quite regular clothes crawled out from the rubble of boxes and rose before Damnatzio. He eyed the boy up and down and seeing nothing but a kid even though he was probably not more than a few years younger than himself. "What did you see?" he asked even though he knew the boy would lie. "No-nothing.. I w-was sleeping behind the b-b-boxes and heard something from the w-water.." the boy stuttered. "A good lie, but not good enough, kid." he replied, eyeing the boy up and down. "You do realise I have to kill you now don't you?" he said, grabbing the hilt in both hand, preparing to end the life of the young witness. "No-.. Please!" the boy once more stuttered. As Damnatzio raised the blade over his head, ready to end him, the boy rushed forward and aimed a drop-kick for his chest. Damnatzio was only fast enough to pull down his arms to reduce the impact of the kick but was forced backwards. The boy fell on his back and was visibly scared to death. Damnatzio had quickly swung his blade towards the boy, planting the sharp top against the thin shirt the boy wore. "Hmph.. Brave. What's your name?". The boy swallowed before mumbling "Falirath De'sint". "Louder!" Damnatzio said with a calm but demanding voice. "Falirath De'sint!" the boy almost shouted. He thought about the name, nothing seemed familiar with it. It sounded rather southern. "Tanaris?" he asked the boy. "Y-yes.. My m-mother was". "..And your father?" Damnatzio more or less demanded. "D-duskwood.." he said with his scared voice. "Duskwood eh?" Damnatzio continued to demand. "Y-yes. With my uncle". "Which is? Speak kid, your life is hanging on the details..". "They're dead.. All of them". The boy sounded terrified, he was forcing the words to come out of his mouth. "You have any relatives left?" Damnatzio continued. "Y-yes, my uncle, Rohim. He sent here t-to find my c-cousin". Damnatzio stood still, silent and stunned. "Rohim?.." he asked after a moment. The boy nodded frequently "Y-yes!". Damnatzio stood in silence while thinking of what he had just heard. Uncle? His cousin? Does that mean this kid is my.. cousin? "Raise" he said in a demanding tone while cleaning the blade with the backside of his cape before sheathing it. "You're coming with me..". The Realization. Damnatzio took Falirath with him as he rode north, back to the hidden sanctuary. He knew that it was absolutely forbidden to bring outsiders there but this wasn’t an outsider, this was his brother. Everytime the boy asked where they were going he simply dismissed the question. The first time Damnatzio actually got interested in the many topics that Falirath brought up was when it was about Rohim, his own father. "Do you know him?" he had asked. "Who?" Damnatzio answerered with the same dismissing tone as always. "My uncle, Rohim Dethrohan". Damnatzio twisted the reins another lap around his hand as he answered "My former name was also Dethrohan". Oh..So you are the cousin I'm looking for?". Damnatzio shrugged slightly before answering "He wants me dead, so I guess I am". "No, no.. He said you would take care of me" Falirath said, clearly unaware of Damnatzios thoughts about his father. "I doubt it.. But I will." he answered the boy. They rode through the hidden mountain path and into the sanctuary grounds. Fawne was training the two new arrivals, if you could even call it training considering their lack of skill. As she spotted Damnatzio she smiled brightly but that smile faded as quick as it had appeared when she noticed Falirath. She disarmed the two trainees quickly and dismissed them. She walked up to Damnatzio and hissed in a worried and hushed tone "What are you thinking taking an outsider here?! He'll kill you". Damnatzio leaned down towards her and whispered back "This is my cousin..". She looked at him with a frown, remaining silent for a moment before patting the back of the horse. "Dont expect him to be as happy as you are about it". They continued to the little stable they had and jumped off the horse. Damnatzio turned towards Falirath and looked him straight in the eyes "Remain silent unless you are spoken to by the Grand Master, then answer politely and respectfully, do you hear me?". Falirath nodded carefully, anyone could see that he was scared to the bone. They walked into the mansion, Falirath always walking less than a meter behind Damnatzio. In the middle of the grand hall Vulture stood with Fawne by his side. Damnatzio had seen hints of something more than just a 'master-apprentice' relationship going on between them but there was nothing he could know for sure. Damnatzio walked up to Vulture and, as always, bowed his head before him to show his respect. Vulture spoke with his typical calm and rather supressing tone, "Is it done?". Damnatzio nodded once in response. "Of couse it is, there is no such thing as failure within the sanctuary" Vulture answered with a satisfied grin but then swapped his gaze towards Falirath. "Yet you seem to have intentionally failed me..". Damnatzio looked over his shoulder for a moment but then looked back at Vulture. "No, sir, this is in fact my brother. My father have sent him to me so that he can be trained." Damnatzio appeared slightly excited and continued "Perhaps this means my father doesnt want me dead after all? Maybe he wants to-...". "Nonsence! Your father is a madman, a wicked and weak excuse for a man. You are better off putting your blade through his throat the moment you see him." Vulture interupted with an annoyed tone. "I-.. Sorry sir. It was a foolish thought." Damnatzio apologized, lowering his head; though his tone revealed no signs of regret. "Yes it was. You've failed me Hollow.. Fawne, take the boy outside, I will have a word with Hollow, alone". Fawne frowned but did as she was told. The silence that appeared once the door was shut behind Damnatzio, leaving Vulture and himself alone in the grand hall was haunting. "Explain yourself, Hollow" Vulture said, walking around him slowly. The steps across the wooden floor echoed through the room, making Damnatzio even more uncomfortable. "I finished my work and found this boy behind some crates. Once I found out that he is the only family member I've ever met I thought I could take him in, take him here.. Sir, he's after all my cousin." The song of a blade getting unsheathed flew though the air and Damnatzio was struck in his back by the flat side of Vulture's katana. "You got fooled by a kid.. Have I trained you to make your own decisions? Have I trained you all this time only for you to be fooled by a little shit like him?!". Damnatzio was struck by a kick in the side, making him fall over. "No.. sir", he replied with a low tone. He hesitated before continuing "But he knew my fathers name.. He said my father had sent him to find me-..". Damnatzio was yet again struck by a kick. "Fool, your father is merely a theif! You better forget about this little family of yours.. The Sanctuary is the only family you need". "Y-yes, sir" he once more replied, not putting much effort in sounding honest. Vulture sheathed his blade and called out for Fawne who immediately entered the room. "Chain him up in the cell, I'll go fetch the tools". Fawne appeared suprice but did as she was told. Damnatzio was brought down into the large cell and chained to the wall, unaware of the coming events. The last time he had been down there he had watched his old love be victim for the most horrible death. Hours passed and nothing happened. What horrible twist of fate would now reveal itself?